You're Not Sorry
by YouWHO
Summary: Jacob tries to control his feelings toward Bella. Can he do it?


This is my first Twilight Fan fiction I have POSTED on here. I have more. I just felt the need to put one out and this was just handy. I hope you like it but don't be TOO critical. This is Jacob's Point of view and its set Just before Eclipse. :)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight..I only wish I could be awesome enough to own it. Same for the song...I'm not that good.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around,  
I've been givin' out chances every time,  
And all you do is let me down,  
And it's taken me this long baby,  
But I figured you out,  
And you think it would be fine again,  
But not this time around_

'Stupid Bloodsucker,' I thought grimly. If only Bella could see. I mean he hurt her emotionally and she had me. I was there, not Cullen. Wouldn't it make better sense for us to be together and not them. I can't wait forever but I figured by now she would realize the mistake in going with them. We can't be friends if they're in the picture at all. I felt rain pelting my back as I walked along the shore.

_You don't have to call anymore,  
I won't pick up the phone,  
This is the last straw,  
Don't want to hurt anymore,  
And you can tell me that you're sorry,  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before,  
You're not sorry.  
Oh no, no, no._

My dad was at the window as I walked over to the house. He wheeled himself to the door.

"She called again," he said pointing to the phone and a stack of messages she had left for me. I really had no intention of reading them soon. I don't think I could stand talking to her knowing that she wanted be one of the leeches. In fact I only read messages that Charlie brought, and only then because I had too. I walked into my room and sat down. I wish I didn't have to think. I mean, what is she to me? If she wanted to be that way then she could. She was the one making things difficult.

_Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know,  
Could've loved you all my life,  
If you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold,  
And you got to share your secrets,  
And I'm tired of being the last to know,  
And now you're asking me to listen,  
Cause it's worked each time before  
_

I guess the joke was on me. I thought we both had feeling for each other and after he broke her heart we had a chance. They know good and well that we would fight them if they even bit her. We can't stop a treaty. They knew when she first started to want to be a 'Vampire' that it would cause a feud. I don't know how many times she's begged me to forgive her and we can be friends. It's just not that easy. There's to much of a history between us and one girl won't stop the inevitable.

_But you don't have to call anymore,  
I won't pick up the phone,  
This is the last straw,  
Don't want to hurt anymore,  
And you can tell me that you're sorry,  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before,  
No, no, Oh.  
You're not sorry,  
No, no, Oh_

I heard the phone ring form the other room and as soon as Billy answered it I knew it was her. "Dammit, Bella," I cursed under my breath. Can't she stop. I looked out the window as the rain picked up. At least the weather was on my side.

"Hey, you mind driving me up to Charlie's? The game starts in a hour and I want to be there in enough time." I looked up at him. "No you don't have to stay," he rolled his eyes and wheeled himself into the next room. I followed. "You should talk to Bella, shake some sense into her," that was the last thing he said the entire time until I dropped him off at Charlie's. I wish I could. Bella looked out of her window and I ignored her gaze as I backed out. I wasn't going home yet.

_You had me crawling for you honey,  
And it never would have gone away, no,  
You used to shine so bright,  
But I watched all of it fade. _

There was time I would do anything for her. Why can't I just make sense of this or just move on. I don't need to think of her. It isn't healthy for me. As I drove up the road I passed a Volvo and glared at it. I wish I could rip him to shreds right here and now. He deserved it. I drove away quickly and parked in a shoulder on the road. I leapt out and walked toward the woods. I quickly got read to transform. I was about to go insane. Bella this, Bella that. I can't take it anymore.

_So you don't have to call anymore,  
I won't pick up the phone,  
This is the last straw,  
There's nothing left to beg for,  
And you can tell me that you're sorry,  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before,  
You're not sorry,  
No, no, Oh  
You're not sorry,  
No, no, Oh._

As I ran through the woods I tried to tune out the other voices and keep my mind clear. As I ran I felt he rain come down in patches where the trees were a little thinner. I ended up making a big loop and ending up near the Reservation. I left the cover of the forest and stood on one of the giant rocks perched on top of the cliff. I howled out of whim and sniffed the air. I knew then that I could try as hard as I wanted but things won't be the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...it wasn't that good. BUT I already had it on my computer and it was my first attempt to get into Jacob's mind and try to portray him. So I hope you liked it. : )


End file.
